The Final Season
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: My take on what will happen in season 11 so read with care
1. The lonliness in the birth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES AND I AM JUST AS EMOTIONALLY DAMAGED BY THE FINALE AS YOU ARE!**

Doctor Brennan smiled one last time at their old house as Christine sang her bone song in the back of the car, they had already said goodbye to their friends at the lab, and despite the nostalgia she knew that it was time to go. Booth looked over and smiled at his wife, as usual, he knew what she was thinking and he knew better than to disturb her.

They were on the road for hours before Christine began to voice a complaint, "Daddy are we almost on vacation yet?"

"Christine I told you this isn't vacation we are moving to Kansas." Brennan answered in a daze from her thoughts.

"What about Mikey?" Christine asked considering the possibility that her best friend wouldn't get to play at the park with her anymore.

"He will still be in DC with his mom and dad but we will visit." Booth answered this time to comfort his daughter.

Christine seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to playing with her Anatomy Jane doll.

Finally they arrived in Kansas and pulled up to their new home. "Come on Christine let's go pick your room." Brennan said and mother and daughter entered the house, with Booth following closely behind.

The house had seven bedrooms, Booth and Brennan took the master, Parker was given a large room on the second floor that was far enough away from his father for a teenage boy, Christine picked her favorite room, one with a large window seat, and the room closest to Booth and Brennan was turned into a nursery. The remaining rooms were made into Booth's office, Brennan's office, and a guest room for when their friends from DC came by for a visit.

Thanks to Booth's hard work and some movers that Brennan insisted that he hired they were moved in by the end of the day, other than Brennan's office which she insisted must be left alone until she could unpack it herself. After putting Christine into bed, Booth and Brennan sat in the kitchen talking and despite the difference it felt familiar. "We made the right choice didn't we Bones?" Booth asked.

"Of course we did Seeley," Brennan said and she gave him a kiss and headed to bed but there was something different and after ten years Booth wasn't sure that he was ready for different.

The small family settled into their new home well and eventually Booth began to feel comfortable, however both Brennan and Booth had a hard time calling home to talk to their friends so the distance between themselves and DC grew. One month after moving into the new home, Booth was at work and Christine was laying down for a nap, when Brennan began to feel mild contractions. She knew that labor was likely to take a while so she sat down and began timing her contractions. At seven pm Booth arrived home and saw his wife resting rather uncomfortably on the couch while his daughter was doing puzzles at the coffee table.

"What's for- What's wrong?" Booth asked shocked.

"I'm just experiencing mild labor pains." Brennan said grimacing as another contraction hit.

"Let's go to the hospital," Booth said moving to grab the bag they had prepared but when he looked back at his wife she was crying.

"It's ok Bones the baby is going to be ok come on." Booth said attempting to help her up.

"What about Christine?" Brennan whispered through her tears.

Booth looked over to their daughter and realized that without friends and family here to help them they had nowhere to leave Christine while her mother gave birth. The panic was evident in his face but he answered, "She'll be fine coming with us she is your daughter."

"Ok," was all Brennan was able to mumble in her pain and then Booth helped her out to the car. Christine followed her parents, "Don't worry I will be good in the hospital while you have the baby Bones."

Booth smiled at his daughter but Brennan's focus was elsewhere. Once at the hospital Brennan was admitted and had the baby in two hours. Christine waited patiently with an off duty nurse while drawing pictures of her family. Finally, Booth went out to greet his daughter and bring her back to meet her sibling. He couldn't help but compare this birth to Christine's birth where family and friends were waiting.

Brennan smiled at her daughter as she entered the room, "Christine, meet your little sister Caroline Camille." Booth sat Christine up next to her mother and sister.

"Hello Caroline, I am Christine." Christine said. Then she looked at her mother, "I don't think that she understands me Bones."

"No she doesn't her mental" Brennan began but then she stopped and corrected herself "maybe not but look how much she likes you."

"Hey goofy don't call your mom Bones," Booth laughed and Christine shrugged since she liked to do exactly what her dad did.

Booth pulled out his phone, "You know who will want to hear about this?" Booth asked directing his question at Christine.

"PARKER!" She squealed and Caroline began to cry.

Brennan comforted the youngest Booth. "Phalanges, Phalanges, dancing Phalanges."

"Hey Parks," Booth said, "its dad."

"Did Dr. Bones have the baby?" Parker asked.

"He called her Bones." Christine exclaimed.

"Yeah she had the baby." Booth answered ignoring Christine.

"How's my brother doing?" Parker asked.

"Your sister is doing well and she can't wait to meet you. Her name is Caroline Camille." Booth emphasized the word sister.

"She doesn't really she isn't yet aware enough to be excited to meet you." Christine answered and Brennan smiled proudly.

"We're out numbered dad!" Parker exclaimed.

Christine stuck her tongue even though she knew that Parker couldn't see her. They family enjoyed their time together and Parker promised to come visit soon before Booth said goodbye and took Christine home.

Brennan decided to do something that would please her publisher and tweeted, "Caroline Camille joined the Booth family today #asisterforChristine #anotherdaughter." Then she uploaded an image.

Back in DC Angela casually glanced at her phone and noticed that Brennan had tweeted she read the message then looked at the picture. "Uncle Hodgins your niece was born." Angela teased yelling across the platform.

"Looks like Booth only makes girls!" Hodgins laughed walking to his wife to see a picture.

"What about Parker?" Cam asked overhearing.

"Oh yeah," Hodgins said grumpily "well come see this baby." Hodgins told his boss.

Cam walked over quickly, excited to see her friend's new baby. "Caroline CAMILLE." She said obviously excited and tears came to her eyes. "Let's call them." She pulled her cellphone out and dialed before anyone could answer.

"Hello?" Brennan answered sounding tired. "Dr. Saroyan?"

"Did you just name your child after me?" Cam asked.

"Oh yes," Brennan said smiling, "I take it you saw my twitter message."

"She is beautiful sweetie," Angela said.

"Thanks Angie," Brennan answered glad that her friends had called.

"Congrats Dr. B" Hodgins said.

"Stop interrupting," Cam ordered, "When will I get to meet this gorgeous angel baby with the beautiful name?" Cam asked.

"Soon," Brennan answered before telling them that she was too tired to continue the conversation.

 **THERE WILL BE A TIME JUMP BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEWS MAKE ME GO FASTER!**


	2. The misery in the marriage

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BONES BECAUSE IF I DID THEY WOULD BE IN DC WORKING A CASE RIGHT NOW**

 **3 years later**

Booth opened the door to his house and immediately smelt the dinner that his wife was making. "Hey Temperance," he didn't call her bones anymore because she hadn't been a forensic anthropologist since before Caroline was born and even though she still taught cultural anthropology to undergraduates, they were not partners so he never saw her working.

"Hello Seeley," Brennan greeted him but continued to cook.

"Dad's home," Booth called and his two daughters ran to him with his teenage son following them while staring at his cell phone. Booth picked both girls up and hugged them tightly.

"Daddy will play doctor with me?" Christine asked with a begging face that was the spitting image of her mother.

"Of course I will princess and so will your big brother," Booth said carefully plucking the phone from his son's hand.

Parker let out a groan but his six year old sister ran off to grab one of her toy medical kits and the lab coat that her aunts and uncles at the Jeffersonian in DC had sent her for Christmas.

Caroline remained uninterested in the game so she wondered into the kitchen with her mother, "Can I sit on the counter and watch you mom?"

"Of course," Brennan said placing the blonde three year old on a counter that she wasn't currently cooking on.

Finally dinner finished cooking and they all sat down at the table together. "Dear lord thank you for this food…" Booth began to pray and his children bowed their head while his wife waited. The table was filled with childhood chatter as Christine began by telling everyone that she was the only kid in the first grade who could read every book in the school library. Brennan gave Booth a meaningful glare that was used to illustrate that Christine should skip a grade. Their most recent bickering had been centered on whether or not Christine should be placed in third grade next fall, Booth believed that she needed to be surrounded by her peers while Brennan argued that academic challenge was more important.

Then Caroline told her parents how she had gotten five children in trouble at school today and had reminded them all of the rules that needed to be followed. When he teacher told her not to tattle anymore Caroline bragged that she answered with, "If you don't enforce the rules as I teacher then I have to."

Booth scolded the child and told her that she needed to respect her teacher. "Seeley she is just following the rules, I do not think she needs to be scolded." Brennan answered.

"I knew you would say that," Booth answered acknowledging his wife's inability to understand social cues.

"What was your day like Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Good," Parker answered glancing over at his phone then shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Who have you been texting all day?" Booth asked.

"Emily, Madison, and Brianna," Parker said with a mouth full of food, "got to keep your options open."

"You are so a Booth," Brennan laughed thinking more of his uncle Jared than of his father.

"No, gentlemen don't treat women that way," Booth scolded his son.

Brennan couldn't hold back her laughter at the comment due to the string of blondes that Booth dated back when they were just partners.

After dinner the family sat in the living room, Parker texted who knows how many girls, Christine read a book, Caroline did a puzzle, Brennan typed up her own manuscript, and Booth flipped radio stations until he found one that he liked.

The song Hot Blooded came on and Booth smiled at his wife who smiled back, but then he flipped the station. Things hadn't been the same and Booth couldn't help but feel like an imposter when going back to things that they used to do. Brennan didn't notice how quickly he flipped the radio station and she was too busy writing, the only crime solving she saw these days, to care if "their song" was on. Moments after the song was changed Brennan's train of thought was interrupted once again, this time by the shrill ring of the home phone and Booth's cell phone. She picked up the home phone and he picked up the cell.

"Booth," he said.

"Brennan," came her natural greeting.

On the other end of the phone Brennan heard sobbing and "Who is this?"

"Bren," the sobbing voice said in panic, "it's Ang."

"Angela what's wrong?" Brennan asked and she could here Booth talking seriously with a much calmer individual.

"It's..." sob "Clark" sob then she gasped air, "he's dead." Angela fell into indistinguishable sobs.

"Doctor B," the voice had changed to a familiar man, "it's Hodgins."

"Doctor Edison has passed away?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Hodgins answered sounding greatly grieved by the situation.

"I take it that this call is about funeral arrangements of some sort?" Brennan asked very insensitively.

"No Dr. B, Clark was murdered… We need your help." Hodgins said.

"I see, well Hodgins I don't really do crime solving anymore and my life is in Kansas now, I am sure that your time would better be spent using the resources at the Jeffersonian and the FBI to solve the case." Brennan answered.

"Listen this is important our cases have all been flops Dr. B," Hodgins whispered most likely trying not to let his sobbing wife hear him, "It's related to Pelant, we don't know how but it is and if we don't stop him, he won't stop."

"What are you saying Jack?" Brennan asked.

"I'm saying that next it is going to be Wendell, Cam, or maybe even Angie. Then he kills all of us why does he stop there, what stops him from coming after Booth or your kids?" Hodgins said obviously getting angry.

Brennan sighed, "Hodgins we will be there."

"I knew I could count on you guys." Hodgins said "Oh and Dr. B"

"Yes Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Be safe." He said the worry apparent.

"We will and you do too Hodgins." Brennan said then they said their goodbyes.

Brennan looked over just as Booth hung up. "Bones we got a case."

 **I hope you enjoy and I wasn't going to update today but I loved all of your reviews so it really does speed the process along!**


	3. The friends in the lab

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BONES BUT I SUFFER FROM A SEVERE CASE OF OBSESSION**

Within the next few days the Brennan-Booth family had packed up their home and prepared to return to DC. Both Booth and Brennan claimed that the move would be temporary but they both secretly hoped that it wouldn't be.

In the car ride back to DC, Christine happily chattered about how she would get to see her much beloved friend Michael, who she really didn't remember all that well but she remembered that they were friends. Parker sulked the entire ride to DC because he had to leave his many friends and girlfriends. Caroline was too young to understand much but she loved car rides because when everyone was buckled in a car seat or a seat belt no one could break the rules… also they had to listen to her sing "You are my sunshine" and couldn't leave.

They pulled into the Jeffersonian and didn't bother to stop at the place they were renting on a short term lease. "Welcome back Temperance," Booth said but then he looked over at her, "or should I say Bones?"

Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth. "Eww," Christine complained.

"No kissing in the car!" Caroline squealed.

"Then let's get out of the car," Booth said and the pair helped their children out, then they walked swiftly into the Jeffersonian.

"They walk fast," Christine complained.

"This is where they belong," Parker said glad that for even a second his dad and Dr. Bones were back to themselves because at sixteen he noticed the difference.

Brennan pushed the door open with a smile and a feel of familiarity, and while they walked Booth's hand found the small of her back once more, so that if one of their friends had happened to see them enter they wouldn't have noticed the difference. However the Brennan-Booth family entered during one of Cam's mandated "No matter how busy you are you have to eat," lunches. Brennan looked around the lab, noticing the changes in silence. Her old office was full of the new anthropology trio's supplies and Clark's very fleshy remains were on the lab table. "Booth send the kids up to the viewing area," Brennan said pointing above her head to the couch.

Booth nodded allowing Brennan to scan her old ID badge and go onto the platform alone for a moment examining the remains. The kids followed Booth and he handed them each a book that Parker had grabbed from the car. "Read these and keep quiet please."

Booth didn't want them to be scared by the case but he knew that with everyone in danger he couldn't leave them anywhere else. "Why is mom looking at goop?" Caroline asked in a whisper since she had been told to be quiet.

"It's not goop, it's a decaying corpse." Christine said.

Caroline looked from her brother to her father hoping that someone would contradict Christine. "Why is mom looking at a dead body?" Caroline squealed.

Laughter was heard below as Cam entered the lab. "Yes Dr. Brennan would never look at a dead body," she said.

Booth looked down, "I'll be down in a minute Cam."

"Bring those kids," Camille answered.

Everyone joined Cam in her office, so that the body wouldn't be too close, and Brennan even left the platform. Cam gave her old friends each a hug. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Do you look at dead bodies too?" Caroline asked disgusted.

"Yes… Do you know who I am Caroline?" Cam asked.

"No but you know who I am," Caroline answered glaring, "and that's not fair."

"I am your aunt Camille." Cam said smiling and trying to stifle a laugh at how she combined Brennan's intelligent way of speaking with Booth's strong respect for the law.

"You're middle name is Camille," Christine told her sister.

"I know my middle name," Caroline told her sister crossing her arms.

"Hey Aunt Cam," Parker said walking up and giving Dr. Saroyan a hug.

"Well the youngest Booth has turned into a little stud," Cam laughed hugging her nephew.

"I am the youngest Booth," Caroline corrected.

Cam smiled at the little girl, "Well youngest Booth you are just like your mommy."

"BREN'S CAR IS HERE," Angela screamed.

"Hello Ang," Brennan answered.

"Who's Bren?" Caroline asked.

"You are full of questions," Camille laughed.

Angela engulfed her friend in a hug and her eyes filled with tears because of all of the recent trauma and because with Brennan and her family so far away she couldn't believe that they were safe until they were there with her. "We're ok Angela," Brennan whispered to her friend as they hugged because years of being a mom had made Brennan much more compassionate. "Thank god," Angela said back pulling away.

"Mom doesn't believe in god," Caroline said thinking that she was helping Angela by providing her more information.

Angela grabbed the little girl and hugged her, Caroline was confused. Then she turned to Christine who jumped into her aunt's arms. "Auntie Angela where is Michael Vincent?" Christine asked.

"Right here," Hodgins answered walking in with his son. He hugged all of the adults but Christine ran to Michael and hugged him.

"I missed you Michael," Christine said.

Michael stuck his tongue out and yelled, "Girl cuties!"

"Michael Vincent there is no such thing as cuties just that natural bacteria that is on everyone," Christine said.

Michael made a disgusted face. "Bacteria is kind of like a bug Michael," Christine added.

"Cool!" Michael answered.

"Boys," Caroline said exasperatedly and slapped her forehead. The whole room burst into laughter.

Just then the remaining forensic anthropologists, Wendell and Daisy, walked in. "Hey Dr. B," they said in unison.

"Hello," Doctor Brennan answered.

"Hey my mom isn't a doctor," Caroline answered.

"What?" the whole room said baffled by how she didn't know about Brennan's much bragged about degrees.

"She is a teacher and teaches one class at the university every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Caroline said.

"She used to be a forensic anthropologist which is basically a dead person doctor," Christine said.

"Here that Temperance you used to be a forensic anthropologist," Booth laughed.

"Speaking of that," Brennan said, "Back up to the viewing platform, eyes on your books not on us."

"Aye Aye Captain," Christine said and the kids all walked back out.

"Take your game," Angela said handing Michael Vincent a video game and pointing.

The adults then headed out to the platform. Daisy and Wendell went to a screen with an x-ray on it and Camille went to the body.

"Why are we at a computer monitor instead of looking at the remains?" Brennan asked.

"Because I have priority Dr. Brennan," Camille said feeling that her authority was being challenged.

"I am aware of that Dr. Saroyan but I was curious as to why we were unable to examine the fleshy remains simultaneously, unless that causes you some distress?"

"Oh," Cam felt stupid that she got so defensive, "Will looking at the remains covered by skin help you?"

"Yes under the flesh is bones," Brennan answered.

Cam just shook her head and remembered how difficult it could be to work with the forensic anthropologist.

"Male. African American. Mid-thirties." Brennan said into a tape recorder. "Poor back alignment displays trauma to the bones beneath that could suggest a struggle, however without more evidence it is inconclusive."

"It wasn't from a struggle Dr. B," Wendell corrected, "It was just poor posture."

Brennan sighed with disappointment and Wendell had to remind himself that he was no longer the grad student trying to win her favor but a forensic anthropologist, albeit not a very successful one. "Due to the way that the wear is on the soft tissue, and as a direct result the underlying bone of the feet, it can be determined that the Victim's spine alignment and posture were excellent in his lifetime," Brennan said, "so this is indicative of perimortem injuries obtained during a struggle."

Wendell turned red and Daisy answered, "Of course how could we have missed that."

"By looking at x-rays," Brennan with a glance shot at Cam.

"Temperance," Booth said walking to the edge of the platform so that he didn't set off the alarm.  
"Yes?" Brennan said looking up.

"The FBI called and Special Agent Aubrey has some information that he wants me to see so I'm going to head to the Hoover." Booth said.

Brennan nodded and Booth left. "You aren't going with him?" Angela asked.

"Seeley is a competent cop, I would be of no assistance whereas here it is evident that I am needed," Brennan said, "Similarly someone needs to stay with our children."

The entire room was confused with this new dynamic but the felt that the case at hand was much more important. "Now did the victim have anything on his person?" Brennan asked.

"Yes?" Cam asked once again not able to follow the anthropologist's train of thought.

"May I examine them?" Temperance asked.

"Dr. Hodgins has them," Cam said, "If you are not intruding upon his part in the investigation then go ahead."

Brennan walked quickly to Hodgin's office. "What was that about?" Angela asked.

"Dr. Brennan can always be a bit difficult to work with but she is a very talented anthropologist." Cam said.

"Not that. The not wanting to go with Booth thing," Angela said.

"They have seemed a bit off since they got here." Cam said looking up from the lab table. "It's probably just the stress of the case and knowing the victim."

"Yeah that's it," Parker butted in from above sarcastically.

"Parker dad said to be quiet." Caroline said.

"Parker come down here for a minute," Angela called.

"We can't talk to their kids about their personal life," Cam scolded.

"You want to know don't you?" Angela asked with a smirk.

"My mommy told me that it isn't polite to talk about people behind their back," Caroline said.

Cam laughed at the idea of Brennan giving politeness lessons. "What's up?" Parker asked leaning against the rail.

"What's the deal with those two," Angela whispered motioning to where Brennan had just left.

Parker shrugged, "they just aren't who they used to be."

Cam raised her eyebrows inquisitively, "you know he works and comes home, talks to us kids, she works for a two hour class three days a week and spends the rest of her time playing stay-at-home mom." Parker continued.

"What?" Angela was shocked at the idea of Brennan giving up her work so fully. "No wonder they're miserable."

"Wait they don't talk to each other?" Cam was baffled.

"Not like they used to and he doesn't even call her Bones anymore," Parker said, "but I don't want to talk about my parents." As he walked away he smirked, glad to get a small bit of revenge for being dragged here.

"Where is my favorite hunky FBI agent Cherrie," Caroline Julian asked walking in the doors.

"Oh you just missed him Caroline," Angela said, then she turned back to her work as Caroline stood back, apparently determined to wait for Booth to return.

None of them heard the pitter-patter of little feet on the stairs and through the lab. "You said my name." Caroline demanded, actually speaking to Angela.

"Your name Cherrie?" Mrs. Julian asked confused.

"Yes Caroline." Caroline answered.

"How do you know me?" the older Caroline asked.

"I don't," little Caroline was confused.

"You called me by my first name," Caroline Julian said staring.

"Mrs. Julian you must not recognize Caroline Booth," Cam said sure that the older woman had hear of her namesake.

"Caroline Booth?" Caroline Julian asked.

She grabbed the young girl's hand, "Where is her mother then?"

"With Hodgins," Angela said pointing to the bug room.

"Dr. Brennan," Caroline Julian dragged Caroline Booth with her. "You named this adorable girl after me and didn't tell me for three years?"

"Your name is Caroline too?" Caroline Booth asked.

"Yes Cherrie," Caroline Julian answered.

"Sorry we didn't tell you," Booth said walking in behind them.

"That's very rude," younger Caroline said.

"I agree with her Cher," Older Caroline said and Caroline began to hug everyone, Christine and Parker joined them to say hello.

 **NEXT TIME IT SHOULD GET MORE INTO THE CASE I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**


	4. The Clues in the Clark

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BONES HOWEVER I COULD PROBABLY RECITE EVERY EPISODE**

 **** SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG MURDER IS HARDER TO WRITE THEN FLUFF****

After much catching up, Caroline Julian left with a promise to return as soon as it was possible. Dr. Brennan was now begrudgingly examining the x-rays since she had determined that the flesh was marring all evidence on the victim (despite Cam's protests that flesh was the evidence and the victim). "Obviously crushed clavicle judging by the rugged edges of the break it appears to be perimortem."

"That's been noted Dr. Brennan," Daisy piped in.

Brennan was obviously annoyed by her interruption, "Are you not a fully independent Forensic Anthropologist now Dr. Wick?"

"I am," Daisy answered with her usual perky confidence.

"Then act like one," Brennan said clicking her recorder back on and turning to the x-rays. Wendell very deliberately closed his mouth upon hearing the insult.

"There are four small chips in the skull," Dr. Brennan noted.

"But they are too insignificant to be cause of death my equal forensic anthropologist," Daisy said, "Dr. Bray and I already ruled them out as postmortem casualties, since we are independent forensic anthropologists."

"And now I can see why you are not very good ones," Brennan sighed. "Please examine the markings Dr. Wick." Brennan decided that she was going to have to resume her role as their instructor for the time being, since they were evidently not her equals.

"They are clean chips in a circular pattern from four different impacts, which means we are missing four bone fragments." Wendell said as the answer dawned on him, "which could have lodged in the victim's brain."

"Thank you Dr. Bray," Brennan said pleased that he had finally understood but dismayed by how long this took them, perhaps she wasn't a good teacher after all, "Which means we have cause of death." She added in case the slower Daisy Wick had not understood.

"But what makes that kind of mark?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wick," Brennan said walking toward the half decaying body, "do you not work here? Is that not your job to figure out?"

"Dr. Saroyan how long until the flesh can be removed?" Brennan asked.

"I need to file some paper work then the victim is all yours," Cam answered beginning to walk to her office before turning back around and motioning for Brennan to follow.

Brennan peeled off her gloves and descended the platform behind Cam, then followed Camille into her office. "Dr. Brennan you understand that I have the utmost respect for you professionally and personally correct?" Camille asked.

"Yes and I you," Temperance answered confused as to where this conversation was heading.

"Then you will understand that it is not out of anger that I ask you to take it easier on the interns, you must remember that while you have had three years away from the Jeffersonian and Dr. Edison, they have just lost a close friend." Cam said.

Brennan sat down before answering, "I apologize Camille but I do not see the correlation between loss and incompetence because if it was my friend on the table, and I did have a deep respect for Clark, then I would want his murderer caught because all we can do to help him now is to find justice."

"Not everyone is able to rationalize as well as you Dr. Brennan," Camille said hugging her friend because she knew that in Brennan's mind the only way to help any of them find closure was to catch Clark's killer and that she was trying her best to protect them and honor the young anthropologist.

"Now I must check on my children then clean the bones," Dr. Brennan said.

"Go home and clean the bones in the morning," Cam said glancing at the clock to see it was eight.

"This is important Dr. Saroyan," Brennan said walking out.

"So is sleep," Cam called but the anthropologist didn't hear her.

Brennan went to the viewing platform and stood in silence as she secretly observing her husband reading a story to her daughters and Parker pretending not to listen. "You guys should head home," Brennan finally said.

"Come home with us Temperance," Booth said knowing that the argument was futile but also knowing he would feel safer if she was with them.

"The lab has security," Brennan said.

"Because that has always been so full proof in the past," Booth said and they both thought of the time she was shot with an ice bullet while examining remains, when Vincent was killed on the platform, and when they were sent human remains in the mail.

"I will be fine," Brennan said not in the mood to discuss.

"We only have one car how are you supposed to get home when you are finished?" Booth asked.

"I'll have a guard drive me home," Brennan answered but they both knew that it was code for, "I will be here when you sign in tomorrow."

Finally Booth relented and took his kids home. "Sleep deprivation impairs cognitive function," Christine warned before leaving.

When Brennan went back down to the platform she found that Arastoo had come and forced Cam home, Angela had taken to retiring early with her son, Daisy had to get home to little Seeley, and Wendell, mistakenly thinking everyone had left followed suit, so Brennan had the lab to herself.

The bones took a few hours to clean so she sat in her old office and waited, earlier in the day Daisy and Wendell had assured her that she could use it. Then as she went in to retrieve the newly cleaned bones near midnight, she heard movement in the lab. She reached for her purse which she had been carrying around since Booth left and pulled a gun from inside the bag. It was just like her husband to give her a weapon when he wasn't there to protect her and it was a perfect example of what their relationship was when you added the element of working together that she knew he put it there. The noise drew closer and Brennan ducked behind the vat ready to shoot if necessary. Finally a man with scruffy hair and a potato gun entered the room.

Brennan stood up. "Hodgins," Brennan said relieved before putting her gun away.

"You had a gun Dr. B," Hodgins said astonished.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Brennan asked, "and what is a potato gun going to do against a killer?"

"Kill him and shouldn't you," Hodgins answered, "after all the weird things we have seen kill people you doubt that this can stop a killer? We saw a man killed by a very similar bean bag gun."

Brennan acknowledged the validity of his point, "Well I need to get to examining the bones now that they are clean."

"I thought you guys weren't finding anything in the bones side of the case," Hodgins said, wondering why she would need to stay late for a dead end before reminding himself that she was still Brennan.

"Actually I located cause of death today," Brennan said with her normally boastful tone. "We just don't have a weapon yet."

"That sounds like a job for the king of the lab," Hodgins said as he followed Brennan, who was now transporting the bones to examine them.

They both began their work; Brennan examined the injuries and looked for any others, and Hodgins swabbed for any particulates that might have been left behind. "Are we going with shooting of some kind?"

"Yes with a slower gun, and a strange bullet," Brennan answered unsure what she was describing.

"I'll run this," Hodgins answered leaving her with the bones. Brennan moved from the cause of death down to the crushed bones in the throat that were indicative of hanging. She had examined for longer than she thought because Hodgins was soon back yelling, "Cupric there is cupric."

"What shoots copper bullets at a slow speed?" Brennan asked.

"BB gun," Hodgins answered recognizing his childhood toy instantly.

"For a BB gun to be cause of death it had to be held an extremely close range," Brennan said accidentally imagining Clark standing there facing his killer with a BB gun to his head.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins asked because he had apparently been sharing information that she had not heard.

"Yes?" She asked focusing once more.

"I collected these particulates when the body was first brought in and I think I have finally identified them," He said holding up fibers from a rope of some kind. "They are from a jump rope."

"That's why the killer hung him after he had already been killed," Brennan said her panic seeping into her appearance.

"It's a warning… a BB gun and a jump rope," Hodgins said.

"Children's toys," Brennan replied and they both got the message loud and clear, "then we need to find more evidence." Brennan turned back to the bones and Hodgins began looking into specific brands of jump ropes and BB guns looking for some kind of overlap.

The next morning the rest of the team came in to find Brennan asleep at a desk on the platform with a few select bones nearby and Hodgins at his small desk near the platform with a browser history for toy companies open. Brennan was awoken by a small package being sat on her desk with a loud thud. She sat up instantly. "Oh," she said seeing Cam, Daisy, Wendell, Angela, and Booth already there. She yawned then turned her attention to the package, using her fingernail to break the seal then opening it. Inside where at least fifty stapes. "HODGINS!" She screamed and he sat upright.

He saw the box and let out a string of curse words. "In case we didn't get the first clue the bastard sent us another warning." He said

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU SHOULD LEAVE PREDICTIONS IN THE COMMENTS.**


End file.
